


You're All I Need (Jellyfish)

by mondobuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, shslrareparweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondobuki/pseuds/mondobuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 ♀ Venus (Goddess of Love & Beauty) ;<br/>beauty, harmony, attraction</p><p>     You put your hand against the pocket of your jacket and you can feel the silver ring hidden there.<br/>You steady yourself by concentrating on the weight of it.<br/>You imagine the crystal that adorns it. You’ve imbued with positive energy.<br/>Its been in your pocket for months now, waiting for the perfect moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Need (Jellyfish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hagakure (aquatulip)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hagakure+%28aquatulip%29).



You let the car idle for a moment before turning the key in the ignition. The engine gives a small growl before sputtering out. Your hands linger on the steering wheel. The leather is cool except for where your fingers were clenched tightly. Around you, the night is silent. In the distance you can hear the crashing of the waves, but right beside you you hear faint, delicate snores. 

Her head is resting against the glass of the window. You only dare to glance for a moment, for fear of her waking up and seeing you stare. The large round glasses that adorn her face are skewed and barely hanging onto her nose. You want to reach forward and fix them, but you know better. 

You put your hand against the pocket of your jacket and you can feel the silver ring hidden there. You steady yourself by concentrating on the weight of it. You imagine the crystal that adorns it. You’ve imbued with positive energy. Its been in your pocket for months now, waiting for the perfect moment. 

“Toukocchi,” a small whisper parts your lips. Although it is quiet, you think that it is too loud for the moment. You very gently place your fingertips on her shoulder. “We’re here.” 

She stirs in her sleep; a small grunt escapes as she adjusts in her seat. One of her hands raises to her face and adjusts the glasses so they sit perfectly on the bridge of her nose. Her head lolls to the side and her eyes flutter open. Her stare is soft from sleepy haze. For an instant, there is nothing but the two of you. Infinity crashes in around you and you are alone in the universe. In the time that it takes for her to speak, whole galaxies form inside your chest and threaten to burst. 

You realize that you’re holding your breath and you gasp for air. 

The sudden intake of air startles her into fully waking. It takes her a minute to realize where she really is. She looks ahead, out the windshield. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open slightly. 

The sun is beginning to rise, painting the sky a pale peach color. A tall striped light house stands a few hundred yards away from your tiny beat up car. Even from here you can both tell that the building is massive. The view is like something off a postcard or the cover of a novel. 

“h h hagakure” her voice is small and barely audible. You instinctively lean closer to her to hear. “i its b b b beautiful.” her hands come up to cover her mouth. 

You let out a heart laugh that seems to rattle the vehicle. “That’s why I broughtcha here, Toukocchi!” Your smile is wide and warm and genuine. “We better get going if we want to get to the top before sunrise!” You squeeze her shoulder gently as a sign of reassurance. 

She seems to hesitate, but upon looking into your eyes and seeing that this is indeed no joke, she unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. 

You meet her in front of the car and offer her your arm as the beach you are about to traverse is more rock than sand. She wraps her arm around yours and you can feel her fingers dig into your skin as you both climb over the rocks. 

As you reach the shoreline, her eyes widen. You follow her gaze and see that there are dozens of jellyfish strewn across the sandy shoreline. She stops and looks on in horror. 

“w we have t to put them back in the w wa water. or when the sun c c comes up they’ll d dry out!” She pleads with you as though you will refuse, but you could never refuse any of her request seeing as she makes so few of them. Before you can realize it, she is pulling you. You’ve never seen her exert so much strength, but she is able to drag you to the nearest cluster. 

You look at the lighthouse, your real destination. If you dally around down here, you will never make it to the top before sunrise. You think about it for a second before answering her. The jellyfish are more important. 

“Ah! Sure thing! We can do that!” you are yelling again, but really its because you’re just so happy to be here with her. You don’t need fancy plans like lighthouses, because just her presence makes you the happiest you’ve ever been. 

You scan the beach for something to help the situation. You see it a few feet further ahead, a small green bucket left behind from some childs excursion in the sand. You retrieve it and its matching shovel.

When you return, she is kneeling in the sand. The grains stain her long skirt. She runs a long finger across the top of one of your beached friends. You gasp, “Ah! You’re gonna get stung!” 

“n n no.” She smiles widely. You’ve only seen this on rare occasions and it nearly stops your heart. “you can touch the tops.” she holds her hand up to you as if to motion you to join her. Your fingers touch hers and she pulls you down to sit beside her. “t try it.” She urges you. Her hand is still in yours when she pulls it forward and shows you how to touch the creature. The jellyfish is smooth and cool to the touch. 

You laugh again, “Woah! Thats so cool.” You turn to face her. “You are so smart, Toukocchi.” She is so beautiful and intelligent and you want to remind her so often. The sunrise illuminates her in such a way that she is almost glowing. You want to kiss her and hold her and never ever let her go. Even after dating for this long, you still ask her if you can kiss her. You want to give her the chance to say no. You want her to do what makes her happy above all else. 

She nods and looks at your intertwined fingers. “y you d d don’t have t to a ask.” her cheeks flush a bright crimson color. “i i i w will always say y y yes”

“Always, huh?” You quirk an eyebrow at her. 

“of c course! d d don’t you b believe me!?” she looks hurt and you immediately regret your words. 

“That’s not it! No way, not at all! I was just checkin’ honest!” You put your hands up defensively. 

The corners of her mouth turn up slightly. she squeezes your hand. “i b believe you.” she leans forward and presses her head and hand against your chest. you wrap your arm around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head, right where she parts her hair. 

As you pull her in closer to you, you freeze. You feel that her hand in resting directly on the pocket that holds the secret ring. You hope to every god that she hasn’t felt it, but you know that she has. 

“w what is this?” she fiddles around with it from the outside of your pocket. “it f feels like--” 

You have no time to decide how to handle this so you do the only thing you can think of. You tilt her face up to look at you and you press your lips into hers. Her lips are soft and they beat away the chill of the salty morning air. 

You carefully pull the ring from your pocket and place it into the palm of the hand pressing against your chest. “Its a ring.” You say, your lips still close enough to brush against hers. “I was going to give it to ya at the top of the lighthouse. Right at sunrise.” you kiss the tip of her nose, “but I think I like this better.” 

Her glasses slide down the bridge of her nose. Her eyes are wide and they’re brimming with tears. 

“I, uh, well. I want to marry you, Toukocchi!” You can’t contain your emotions and for a second you think you’re going to start crying too. “I’m not too great with words, but you make me feel all those things that people write poetry about, ya know? and I want us to have that forever.” 

She doesn’t speak. Her eyes are streaming now and you want to kiss away the tears. you are afraid that you’ve upset her because she’s so quiet. She doesn’t look at you either. Her eyes are fixed on the ring in her hand. The silver gleams in the increasing light of the morning. Slowly, she closes her fingers around the ring and holds it tightly. Her forehead presses into your chest and you can feel her tears fall into you shirt. 

It has been an eternity since either one of you have said anything. Your heart is thumping against your ribs, and you’re sure she can feel it. There are no sounds around you except for the crashing waves. You try to steady your breathing to match the pattern of the water. 

Finally, she inhales and says one quiet word. “y yes.” It is muffled into your chest, so for a moment you think you’ve heard her wrong. 

“What did you say?” The words spill out of you haphazardly. 

She tilts her head up at you and shakes it up and down. Her eyes are pressed tightly shut. “i i s said y yes, o of c c course.” Her eyes open and she takes the ring from her hand and puts it on her finger. 

“Yes?!” You are full to the brim with excitement. You jump up out of the sand and pull her up to her feet. You snake your arms around her waist and pull her closely into you. You hear her laugh through her sniffles and tears. 

She has changed so much from the small frightened girl you met years ago. Of course, she is small and frightened, but you think you can see something else in her. She laughs now. You often catch her smiling to herself. 

You lift her up off her feet and spin her around once. You press little kisses on her forehead and her ears and her nose and everywhere you can reach. 

She smiles, but asks you to put her down. You are gentle when you put her feet back on the ground. It is now that you realize the sun is almost all the way up, and the jellyfish are still out of water. You remind her of this and instantly she stoops to pick up the bucket. 

Together, you load the little squishy creatures into it and place them safely into the water. It takes multiple trips but before the cold is wipes away by the warmth of the sun, all is well.


End file.
